The invention relates to novel materials for active positive electrode material in electrochemical cells which are based on modified oxidic materials, such as, for example, tin oxides.
Lithium ion batteries are among the most promising battery systems for mobile applications. The areas of application extend from high-quality electronic equipment (for example mobile telephones and camcorders) to batteries for electrically driven motor vehicles.
These batteries consist of a negative electrode, a positive electrode, a separator and a non-aqueous electrolyte. The negative electrode is typically Li(MnMez)2O4, Li(CoMez)O2, Li(CoNixMez)O2 or other lithium intercalation and insertion compounds. The positive electrode is typically a lithium metal, soft and hard carbons, graphite, graphitic carbons, or other lithium intercalation and insertion compounds (i.e., compounds in which lithium has been inserted into the crystalline structure of an inorganic compound) or alloy compounds. The electrolyte is typically solutions containing lithium salts, such as LiPF6, LiBF4, LiClO4, LiAsF6, LiCF3SO3, LiN(CF3SO2)2 or LiC(CF3SO2)3 and mixtures there in aprotic solvents.
In the lithium ion batteries currently commercially available, carbon is employed as a positive electrode. However, this positive-electrode system has difficulties. A considerable drop in capacity occurs in this system during the 1st cycle due to irreversible incorporation of lithium into the carbon structure. In addition, the cycle stability of the carbons and graphites available is unsatisfactory. Furthermore, there is a safety aspect that kinetic limitations can cause critical parameters.
In order to improve the positive-electrode properties, new systems are being sought to replace, for example, the carbon positive electrode. The carbon materials are being replaced, for example, by oxidic materials or alloys. In Journal of Power Sources 75 (1998), Wolfenstine investigated the suitability of tin oxide/tin mixtures as positive-electrode material for lithium ion batteries is investigated. The irreversible loss of Li due to the formation of Li2O is said to be minimized by the preferred use of SnO over SnO2. EP 0823742 describes tin mixed oxides doped with various metals. U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,114 also describes the use of tin oxides as positive-electrode material for secondary lithium ion batteries. These systems have the drawback that Li is converted into Li2O. This means that a large amount of Li is bound, and therefore is not available for the electrochemical processes in the battery.
The present invention provides positive-electrode materials which offer better charging/discharging behavior compared with carbon. The better behavior is characterized by higher capacities and good cycle stability. These are achieved by the use of modified tin oxides, which are used as positive-electrode material in electrochemical cells. It has been found that doping of the tin oxide SnO2 on the positive-electrode side results in an improved anode system.
Surprisingly, it has been found that the modified tin oxide systems have excellent electrochemical properties. The irreversible loss of lithium during the 1st cycle is still observed. However, it is not as pronounced as before the treatment of the tin oxide SnO2.
The prior-art uses of tin oxides for positive-electrode materials have the problem of particle agglomeration. Surprisingly, it has been found that the process according to the invention enables the production of particles of defined diameter. The process according to the invention enables the production of primary particles in the nm range and larger secondary particles having a diameter of less than 10 xcexcm. The smaller primary particles agglomerate to the larger secondary particles. These small particles result in an increase in the active surface area.
In a preferred embodiment, the process for the preparation of the positive-electrode material is characterized in that
a) urea is added to a tin chloride solution,
b) urotropin and a suitable doping compound are added to the solution,
c) the resultant sol is emulsified in petroleum ether,
d) the resultant gel is washed, and the solvent is removed by suction,
e) and the gel is dried and heat-treated.
These materials are suitable for use in electrochemical cells, preferably in batteries, and particularly in secondary lithium ion batteries.
The positive-electrode material are employed in secondary lithium ion batteries with customary electrolytes. Examples of suitable electrolytes are conductive salts such as LiPF6, LiBF4, LiClO4, LiAsF6, LiCF3SO3, LiN(CF3SO2)2 and LiC(CF3SO2)3, and mixtures thereof. The electrolytes may also comprise organic isocyanates (DE 199 44 603) for reducing the water content. The electrolytes may also comprise organic alkali metal salts (DE 199 10 968) as additives.
Thus, suitable electrolytes contain alkali metal borates of the general formula I
Li+Bxe2x88x92(OR1)m(OR2)pxe2x80x83xe2x80x83I
in which
m and p are 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4,where m+p=4, and
R1 and R2 can be identical or different, R1 and R2 can be bonded directly to one another via a single or double bond, R1 and R2 can each be an aromatic or aliphatic carboxylic, dicarboxylic or sulfonic acid radical, or each can be an aromatic ring such as a phenyl, naphthyl, anthracenyl or phenanthrenyl ring which may be unsubstituted or mono- to tetrasubstituted by A or Hal, or each can be a heterocyclic aromatic ring such as pyridyl, pyrazyl or bipyridyl ring, which may be unsubstituted or mono- to trisubstituted by A or Hal, or each can be an aromatic hydroxy acid such as aromatic hydroxycarboxylic acids or aromatic hydroxysulfonic acids, which may be unsubstituted or mono- to tetrasubstituted by A or Hal.
Hal is halogen, e.g., F, Cl or Br and A is an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, which may be mono- to trihalogenated.
Likewise suitable electrolytes contain alkali metal alkoxides of the general formula II
Li+ORxe2x88x92xe2x80x83xe2x80x83II
R can be an aromatic or aliphatic carboxylic, dicarboxylic or sulfonic acid radical, or can be an aromatic ring from the group such as a phenyl, naphthyl, anthracenyl or phenanthrenyl ring, which may be unsubstituted or mono- or tetrasubstituted by A or Hal, or can be a heterocyclic aromatic ring such as a pyridyl, pyrazyl or bipyridyl ring, which may be unsubstituted or mono- to trisubstituted by A or Hal, or can be an aromatic hydroxy acid such as aromatic hydroxycarboxylic acids or aromatic hydroxysulfonic acids, which may be unsubstituted or mono- to tetrasubstituted by A or Hal.
Hal is F, Cl or Br and A is an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, which may be mono- to trihalogenated.
Suitable electrolytes can also contain lithium complex salts of the formula III 
R1 and R2 can be identical or different, are optionally bonded directly to one another via a single or double bond, and can each be, an aromatic ring such as phenyl, naphthyl, anthracenyl and phenanthrenyl, which may be unsubstituted or mono- to hexasubstituted by alkyl (C1 to C6), alkoxy groups (C1 to C6) or halogen (F, Cl or Br),
or can each be an aromatic heterocyclic ring pyridyl, pyrazyl and pyrimidyl ring, which may be unsubstituted or mono- to tetrasubstituted by alkyl (C1 to C6), alkoxy groups (C1 to C6) or halogen (F, Cl or Br),
or can each be an aromatic ring such as a hydroxybenzocarboxyl, hydroxynaphthalenecarboxyl, hydroxybenzosulfonyl or hydroxynaphthalenesulfonyl ring, which may be unsubstituted or mono- to tetrasubstituted by alkyl (C1 to C6), alkoxy groups (C1 to C6) or halogen (F, Cl or Br),
R3-R6 are each independently,
1. alkyl (C1 to C6), alkoxy (C1 to C6) or halogen (F, Cl or Br) or
2. an aromatic ring such as;
a phenyl, naphthyl, anthracenyl and phenanthrenyl ring, which may be unsubstituted or mono- to hexasubstituted by alkyl (C1 to C6), alkoxy groups (C1 to C6) or halogen (F, Cl or Br),
a pyridyl, pyrazyl and pyrimidyl ring, which may be unsubstituted or mono- to tetrasubstituted by alkyl (C1 to C6), alkoxy groups (C1 to C6) or halogen (F, Cl or Br),
or two adjacent R3-R6 can form: a ring in (2) above.
Complex salts of formula III are prepared by the following process (DE 199 32 317):
a) chlorosulfonic acid is added to 3-, 4-, 5- or 6-substituted phenol in a suitable solvent,
b) the product from step a) is reacted with chlorotrimethylsilane. The reaction mixture is filtered and subjected to fractional distillation,
c) the product from step b) is reacted with lithium tetramethoxyborate(1-) in a suitable solvent, and the end product is isolated therefrom.
The electrolytes may likewise comprise a compound of the following formula (DE 199 41 566):
[([R1(CR2R3)k]lAx)yKt]+xe2x88x92N(CF3)2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83IV
where
Kt=N, P, As, Sb, S or Se
A=N, P, P(O), O, S, S(O), SO2, As, As(O), Sb or Sb(O)
R1, R2 and R3 
can be identical or different, and each can be
H, halogen substituted or unsubstituted alkyl CnH2n+1 group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl groups having 1-18 carbon atoms and one or more double bonds, a substituted or unsubstituted alkynyl group having 1-18 carbon atoms and one or more triple bonds, a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl CmH2mxe2x88x921 group, a mono- or polysubstituted or unsubstituted phenyl, or a substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl group,
A can be included in various positions in R1, R2 or R3 Kt can be included in a cyclic or heterocyclic ring, and the groups bonded to Kt may be identical or different,
where
n=1-18
m=3-7
k=0 or 1-6
l=1 or 2 in the case where x=1 and 1 in the case where x=0
x=0or 1
y=1-4.
In the process for the preparation of these compounds, an alkali metal salt of the general formula
D+xe2x88x92N(CF3)2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2)
where D+ is an alkali metal, is reacted, in a polar organic solvent, with a salt of the general formula
[([R1(CR2R3)k]lAx)yKt]+xe2x88x92Exe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3)
where
Kt, A, R1, R2, R3, k, l, x and y are as defined above, and
xe2x88x92E is Fxe2x88x92, Clxe2x88x92, Brxe2x88x92, Ixe2x88x92, BF4xe2x88x92, ClO4xe2x88x92, AsF6xe2x88x92, SbF 6xe2x88x92or PF6xe2x88x92.
Use can further be made of electrolytes comprising compounds of the general formula (DE 199 53 638)
Xxe2x80x94(CYZ)mxe2x80x94SO2N(CR1R2R3 )2
where
X is H, F, Cl, CnF2n+1, CnF2nxe2x88x921 or (SO2)kN(CR1R2R3)2 
Y is H, F or Cl
Z is H, F or Cl
R1, R2 and R3 are H and/or alkyl, fluoroalkyl or cycloalkyl groups
m is 0-9 and, if X=H, mxe2x89xa00
n is 1-9
The electrolyte can additionally be prepared by reacting partially or perfluorinated alkylsulfonyl fluorides with dimethylamine in organic solvents, and complex salts of the general formula IV (DE 199 51 804)
Mx+[EZ]x/yyxe2x88x92xe2x80x83xe2x80x83V
in which:
x and y are 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6
Mx+ is a metal ion
and
E is a Lewis acid selected from the group consisting of
BR1R2R3, AlR1R2R3, PR1R2R3R4R5, AsR1R2R3R4R5 and VR1R2R3R4R5.
R1 to R5 can be identical or different, and are optionally bonded directly to one another via a single or double bond, and can each be, a halogen (F, Cl or Br), an alkyl or alkoxy radical (C1 to C8), which may be partially or fully substituted by F, Cl or Br,
an aromatic ring, optionally bonded via oxygen, such as a phenyl, naphthyl, anthracenyl or phenanthrenyl ring, which may be unsubstituted or mono- to hexasubstituted by alkyl (C1 to C8) or F, Cl or Br, an aromatic heterocyclic ring, optionally bonded via oxygen, pyridyl, pyrazyl or pyrimidyl ring, which may be unsubstituted or mono- to tetrasubstituted by alkyl (C1 to C8) or F, Cl or Br.
Z is OR6, NR6R7, CR6R7R8, OSO2R6, N(SO2R6)(SO2R7), C(SO2R6)(SO2R7)(SO2R8) or OCOR6.
R6 to R8 can be identical or different, and are optionally bonded directly to one another via a single or double bond and can each be, hydrogen or as defined for R1 to R5,
The solution is prepared by reacting a corresponding boron or phosphorus Lewis acid/solvent adduct with a lithium or tetraalkylammonium imide, methanide or triflate.
An additional suitable electrolyte is borate salts (DE 199 59 722) of formula VI 
in which:
M is a metal ion or tetraalkylammonium ion, and x and y are 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6,
R1 to R4 can be identical or different and are alkoxy or carboxyl radicals (C1-C8), which are optionally bonded directly to one another via a single or double bond.
These borate salts are prepared by reacting lithium tetraalkoxyborate or a 1:1 mixture of lithium alkoxide and a borate with a suitable hydroxyl or carboxyl compound in a ratio of 2:1 or 4:1 in an aprotic solvent.
The positive-electrode materials according to the invention can likewise be employed in systems with polymer-coated lithium mixed oxide particles for negative-electrode materials (DE 19946066). The process for the production of lithium mixed oxide particles coated with one or more polymers is characterized in that the particles are suspended in a solvent, and the coated particles are then filtered off, dried and, if desired, calcined. Further, the positive-electrode materials according to the invention can also be employed in systems with negative electrodes consisting of lithium mixed oxide particles coated with one or more metal oxides (DE 19922522). The process for the production of lithium mixed oxide particles coated with one or more metal oxides is characterized in that the particles are suspended in an organic solvent, a solution of a hydrolysable metal compound and a hydrolysis solution are added to the suspension, and the coated particles are then filtered off, dried and, if desired, calcined.
A preferred embodiment of the invention is explained in greater detail below.
The starting compound employed is a 1-2 molar, preferably 2 molar, tin tetrachloride solution. This solution prepared by introducing tin tetrachloride into water with cooling and vigorous stirring. A white precipitate which is formed in the Sn system is dissolved by warming. The mixture is cooled to room temperature. Then, the amount of urea corresponding to the system is added and dissolved completely.
The doping is carried out on the anion side of the tin compound, i.e. SnO2xe2x88x92xYx, where Y is an element such as F, Cl, Br, I, S, Se, Te, B, N or P. The tin oxide is doped with anions which replace oxygen. The anion is produced by adding the corresponding amount of the doping substance in solid or liquid form to the solution. Organic or inorganic salts are typically used. In this embodiment, NH4F is added. However, LiF, NaF or other inorganic or organic fluorides can be added. The concentration of the doping substance is preferably in the range of about 1 to about 20% by weight based on the total weight of the tin compound, and more preferably in the range of about 5 to about 15%.
Through addition of water, the dissolved concentration of the solution, 1-2 molar tin tetrachloride, is adjusted. The solution is cooled e.g., to temperatures between about 0 and about 10xc2x0 C., preferably to 5-7xc2x0 C. A 3.0-4.0 molar, and preferably 3.5 molar, hexamethylenetetramine solution is added in the preferred ratio 1:1. A 10% sub- or super-stoichiometric amount of hexamethylenetetramine can also be used. The mixture is stirred until the solution is clear.
A sufficient amount of benzine (petroleum ether) is mixed with from about 0.5 to about 1.5%, preferably 0.7%, commercially available emulsifiers. Preferably the emulsifier is Span 80. This solution is warmed to a temperature between about 30xc2x0 C. and about 70xc2x0 C., preferably to about 50xc2x0 C. At this juncture, the solution described above is added to the pet ether solution with constant stirring. An ammonia solution is added to the forming gel after 3 to 20 minutes, and preferably after 10 minutes, and the pH is stabilized so that no peptization of the gel occurs.
The organic phase is decanted, and the gel is washed with a suitable organic solvent, preferably with petroleum ether. To remove the emulsifier and organic impurities, at least one detergent, preferably Triton, is then added to the solution. The solution is filtered with suction, and the remaining gel is washed with water and acetone.
The gel is dried and, if desired, subjected to heat treatment. If an SnO system is desired, drying to a maximum of about 230xc2x0 C., preferably at from about 75xc2x0 C. to about 110xc2x0 C., is sufficient. If an SnO2 system is desired, the drying is followed a heat treatment which is carried out at a temperature between about 230xc2x0 C. and about 500xc2x0 C., and preferably between 255xc2x0 C. and 350xc2x0 C., particularly about at about 350xc2x0 C. The heat treatment is carried out for between 10 minutes and about 5 hours, preferably between about 90 minutes and about 3 hours, particularly for about 2 hours. Other mixed oxides (e.g., a SnO/SnO2 mixed system) can be produced by variations of this process.
The entire disclosure of all applications, patents and publications, cited above and below, and of corresponding German application DE100 25 761.5, are hereby incorporated by reference.
Without further elaboration, it is believed that one skilled in the art can, using the preceding description, utilize the present invention to its fullest extent. The following preferred specific embodiments are, therefore, to be construed as merely illustrative, and not limitative of the remainder of the disclosure in any way whatsoever.
In the foregoing and in the following examples, all temperatures are set forth uncorrected in degrees Celsius; and, unless otherwise indicated, all parts and percentages are by weight.